Pessoas Solitárias
by koukacs
Summary: Ela parece estar sempre só, mesmo quando há outras pessoas por perto. Os olhos tristes dela me lembram um pouco os meus. Mas ela é diferente de todo mundo. Isso me faz sorrir.


Eu estive ouvindo umas músicas dos Beatles, então tive vontade de escrever uma estória. E, já que é uma história de amor, escolhi meu casal favorito: NaruHina. Pode ser oneshot ou ter mais capítulos, dependendo de os leitores quererem ou não. Espero que gostem dessa fic. :)

_Ah, essas pessoas solitárias, de onde elas vêm? Ah, essas pessoas solitárias, a que lugar elas pertencem?_ ("Eleanor Rigby", The Beatles)

**Pessoas solitárias**

O apartamento era pequeno, o que não era um problema. Ele era só uma criança, afinal, para ele aquele lugar era espaçoso o bastante. No entanto, isso não era algo que efetivamente o colocasse pensativo. Até então, ele havia vivido em uma espécie de orfanato de Konoha, com outras crianças sem família. A despeito de estarem todos na mesma situação, ele nunca se deu bem com aquelas crianças. Elas o olhavam como se ele fosse algo insignificante, provavelmente porque as pessoas encarregadas daquele lugar o olhavam com profundo desprezo. Aquela criança não sabia a razão por trás desse comportamento.

Contudo, logo aquela criança desenvolveu um senso de orgulho. Ele se recusou a permitir àquelas pessoas horríveis verem seu sofrimento. Ele não choraria na frente delas. Ele jamais demonstraria fraqueza perante elas. Se gritassem com ele, ele gritaria de volta. Se lhe dirigissem unicamente o silêncio, ele gritaria mais forte ainda. Ele se imporia ao mundo e faria com que todos olhassem para ele.

Naruto observava a rua através de sua janela. Estava entardecendo. Sobre sua cama, estava uma carteira em formato de sapo que ele havia recebido ao ser levado para aquele apartamento por um chunnin que cumpria ordens do Terceiro Hokage.

"Você entrará para a Academia Ninja. Até que se forme, você receberá uma mesada para poder se sustentar. Depois de se tornar gennin, passará a viver do dinheiro de suas missões". O chunnin havia lhe dito de forma indiferente e sem lhe lançar nenhum olhar. Estranhamente, aquele foi o melhor tratamento que o menino já havia recebido, acostumado com o desprezo e ódio alheios.

- Amanhã será o primeiro dia de aula. – Naruto disse de repente, dando um pulo e agarrando a carteira repleta de dinheiro na cama. Ele se sentou sobre o colchão com a cabeça baixa, segurando o objeto em forma de sapo sobre seu colo e brincando com o mesmo ao mover suas patas para cima e para baixo. Colocando toda a energia que tinha em sua voz, ele reiniciou o monólogo. – Eu vou mostrar para todo mundo o quão incrível eu posso me tornar. Eu vou ser o mais forte de todos, vou gabaritar todas as provas e aprender todos os jutsus. Então todo o mundo vai me admirar. Eu vou ser o melhor de todos e as pessoas vão gostar de mim.

Foi necessário que Naruto visse água pingando sobre a carteira em formato de sapo para se dar conta de que estivera chorando quando proferiu aquelas palavras. Irritado, ele deixou o objeto cair no chão e deu uma bofetada na própria cara.

_Eu não posso chorar. Eu tenho que ficar forte, muito forte. Eu não posso chorar jamais._

Naruto foi até a janela de novo. Pela rua, vinha um homem de semblante nobre, com cabelos negros compridos e olhos perolados, trajando um quimono cinza. Ao lado dele, um homem um pouco mais jovem e com os mesmos olhos, só que com seus cabelos negros curtos e trajando um quimono verde, caminhava.

O que realmente chamou a atenção do garoto foi uma pequena figura que vinha logo atrás deles. Uma menina da idade dele, com as mesmas características comuns aos dois homens, mas com um corte de cabelo que realçava seu bonito rosto. Ela estava vestindo um quimono branco com grandes flores violetas.

Mas não foi a beleza da menina que atraiu Naruto.

_Mesmo estando com aqueles dois, ela parece tão solitária. Os olhos dela são tristes e sofridos... eles se parecem com os meus olhos quando eu me vejo no espelho, às vezes._

A menina, sem razão aparente, olhou para cima, para a janela onde Naruto a observava. Eles trocaram olhares pelo que pareceu um longuíssimo intervalo de tempo. O loiro logo percebeu que aquela menina não estava olhando para ele da forma como todas as outras pessoas o encaravam. Nos olhos dela só havia curiosidade e interesse. O rosto da menina corou levemente, o que surpreendeu Naruto. _Por que será que ela está corando? Acho que ninguém nunca olhou para mim durante tanto tempo._

Aquela constatação fez Naruto sorrir largamente. Diferente dos sorrisos normais dele, repletos de atitude desafiante para com o mundo, o sorriso que ele dava naquele momento era simplesmente expressão da felicidade dele em ver alguém que não o rejeitasse. A garotinha ficou fascinada com aquele sorriso, já que nunca vira igual. _O sorriso dele é tão brilhante e quente... e ao mesmo tempo tão forte. _

- Hinata! – O homem de semblante nobre, que agora estava aproximadamente três metros à frente da garota, chamou-a, furioso – Estamos com pressa! Não fique aí parada como uma inútil!

A menina, intimidada, correu em direção ao homem. Logo, eles já não mais estavam à vista. Naruto ficou observando o pôr-do-sol em silêncio, imerso em seus devaneios.

_Quem será que ela é? Aquela menina diferente... será que eu a verei de novo?_


End file.
